


Favorite Person

by Civilized_muppets



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Better squip, Canon Rewrite, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jeremy’s an oblivious idiot, M/M, Obsession, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Squipped rich, be more chill but gayer, but he wises up, its not healthy, jeremys kinda obsessed with michael, poor rich, squipped Brooke, squipped jeremy, still a dick but not as much, thats basicly What this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilized_muppets/pseuds/Civilized_muppets
Summary: “You can’t lie to me Jeremy, I’m in your brain. You’re in love with him, you have been since 7th grade. You want to see him safe and happy until the end of his days, you want him to never be hurt again. And you don’t care what you have to do to get there.”Jeremy isn’t really after Christine, he’s after Michael. This changes things. A lot.





	Favorite Person

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t tag it because it isn’t abusive, but please be aware that Jeremy and Michael don’t exactly have the healthiest relationship at first. Jeremy is completely obsessed with him and his safety, and while he wouldn’t do anything to limit Michael’s freedom or physically hurt anyone he perceives to be a threat yet, he’s well on his way to being there.
> 
> Because of this, the Squip doesn’t have to shock him or degrade him to get him to go along with his plans. He just has to hold Michael up like a carrot on a stick, convince Jeremy that whatever he wants him to do will make Michael happier or safer. Reward is far more affective than punishment, after all. 
> 
> Also, because Jeremy would never listen to someone who hurt Michael, I gave Brooke a Squip so she could introduce it to him instead. Hers helped her get Chloe, and is more like Jeremy’s in the sense that it doesn’t really hurt her. Rich's is an older model that doesn’t understand that punishment isn’t always the way to go, and his issues stemming from that will absolutely be addressed later.
> 
> The self harm tag refers to Michael, who started cutting himself in 8th grade. Jeremy’s the only one who knows, and at the time of this fic Michael’’s been clean for a year. It will be mentioned, along with Michael’s scars, which are on his stomach and thighs.

Jeremy woke up the same way he usually did: a couple minutes before his alarm clock with morning wood and the persisting thought of  _ Michael.  _

 

It was probably weird how he always woke up thinking of Michael when he had morning wood, but he never really woke up  _ without  _ it, so he assumed it was a coincidence.

 

After a failed attempt at jacking off, he caught the bus and started his day. Today’s hot topic appeared to be something that had happened over the weekend between Madeline Annette and Jake Dillinger. Apparently she challenged him to a game of pool, telling him if he won she would have sex with him, and then intentionally lost. 

 

He passed by a poster for the after school play, and was tempted to sign it, but- no, he had enough problems as it was. Rich Goranski had already shoved him into a locker and written “boyf” on his backpack today, whatever that meant. The day wasn’t even halfway over yet. 

 

He caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head to see-  _ Michael _ .

 

He had his white headphones on, a stark contrast to his black hair. His eyes were closed, his head nodding to a beat only he could hear- Marley, no doubt. He was holding a slushie and an empty box that looked like it had held sushi from 7/11. He was leaning against a wall in the far corner of the room, out of the way of everyone else. 

 

Jeremy started toward him, waiting until he was a few feet away to shout his name.

 

“MICHAEL!”

 

His head perked up, grinning widely when he saw him.

 

“Jeremy, my buddy, how’s it hanging? Lunch is banging! Had my sushi, got my slushie and more!”

 

Michael was dancing to the beat, shimmying his shoulders and swaying his hips, throwing away the box on the way.

 

“The roll was negimaki, and I’m feeling kinda cocky cause the girl at sev’n elev’ gave me a generous pour!”

 

He passed the slushie to Jeremy to take a sip, their fingers brushing, and Michael must have had a lot of built up static, because Jeremy swore he felt a jolt of electricity shoot up his arm.

 

“You’re listening to Bob Marley again, aren’t you?”

 

He threw his now empty hands in the air, swaying his hips with a bit more force. 

 

“Oh! I’m listening to Marley and the groove is hella gnarly, and we’re almost at the end of the song!”

 

He moved his headphones down to his slender neck, exposing his ears to the open air. He took his slushie back from Jeremy, and how much static had Michael accumulated that he was shocked again? He took a sip while wrapping his other arm around Jeremy’s shoulders.

 

“Yeah, that was the end, now tell me friend: how was class? You look like ass, what’s wrong?”

 

Jeremy considered telling him about Rich and what he had written on his backpack, but that meant that Michael would move away to look, and he didn’t want that.

 

“I wrote Christine a letter to tell her how I feel.”

 

“That’s progress!”

 

Was it just him, or was there an odd note in Michael’s voice? No, it was just him.

 

“I tore it up and flushed it.”

 

“Ugh…”

 

“It’s still progress.”

 

Michael suddenly pulled Jeremy closer and grinned up at him.

 

“It’s all good! Hey, I saw in Discovery that humanity has stopped evolving!”

 

“That’s...good?”

 

“Evolutions survival of the fittest, right? But now, because of technology, you don’t have to be strong to survive! Which means there’s never been a better time in history to be a loser! So own it! Why try to be cool when you could be-“

 

“Signing up for the play!”

 

Michael blinked at him, surprised.

 

“I was gonna say getting stoned in my basement.”

 

And yeah, that was always a good time, but…

 

“Look who’s signing up for the school play! Christine!”

 

“Christine?”

 

“Christine Canigula!”

 

“I know which Christine, Jeremy.”

 

He already wanted to sign up, and, well, it would give him a good chance to get closer to Christine, wouldn’t it? 

 

But he didn’t want to pull away from Michael, so he’d sign up later. 

 

“So, how’s WOW going?”

 

And then Michael was off, excitedly talking his ear off about the dungeon he had beat the night before, and Jeremy would never get tired of that familiar voice, or the way his eyes lit up when he talked about something he was passionate about.

 

But then the period was over, and Jeremy had to go to his English class where he sat behind Chloe Valentine and Brooke Lohst, the school’s power couple who couldn’t be separated for the life of them. So he had a period of lovey dovey ahead of him, and he would get jealous of them as always, because he wished that that were him and Christine.

 

And if, for a moment, Brooke’s yellow sweater turned into a red hoodie, then it was an anomaly and he would never tell a soul.

 

He signed up for the play between 7th and 8th period. Rich called him gay, but everyone was in a rush to get to where they were going and didn’t pay much attention.

 

He suffered through History with Rich Goranski, which was always  _ super _ fun, texting Michael that he would be staying behind, so don’t wait up, but he’ll see him later.

 

Play rehearsal started 15 minutes after school, but Jeremy didn’t really have anywhere else to be, so he decided to head directly to the auditorium. No one else was there yet except for the one person he’d have the most trouble talking to. 

 

_ Christine. _


End file.
